


A Coconut to the Head

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [21]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: Link is visiting Windfall Island when Maggie, one of the girls he rescued from Ganondorf, takes a tumble and gets knocked out by a coconut. Link manages to wake her back up, but now there's one tiny detail of her captivity that she remembers differently. And it has very important implications for Link.
Relationships: Link/Maggie (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004





	A Coconut to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Dec. 12, 2020.

If there was one thing that made Windfall Island stand out to Link amongst all the other isles of the Great Sea, it was how lively the place was. Whenever Link had to take a break on this adventure of his, he’d invariably land here on the Windfall beach. Sure, Outset was his home and Dragon Roost had been serving as his home base lately, but the energy of Windfall always managed to leave him feeling ready for whatever his quest had to throw at him.

As he jogged up beyond the beach and into the town, he could already feel it flowing through him. It was a clear day, and it seemed the whole town was up and about, everyone moving around, going about their daily business. In the lower square, the town’s children had gathered and were playing some sort of game, chasing each other in crazy patterns across the green and (sometimes) up and down the grassy avenues. Link smiled to see them. While he was a few years older than most of the kids, and wasn’t quite as hyper as they were being, the sight of their antics always cheered him up. It was one of those things that made Windfall such a great place for Link to rest. 

Link picked out a bench a safe distance away from them, so as not to get bowled over, and watched the children playing.

He got a bit of a surprise when a slightly older voice (around his own age) called out, “Hey everyone!” Link looked up to see Maggie and her father strolling past. “Guess who’s finally letting me out of the house!” Maggie was waving excitedly to the other children, though she was obviously in no condition to join their games, dressed as she was in her finery. “You guys playing tag? I  _ love _ that g... _ eep! _ ”

Maggie squeaked mid-sentence as she stumbled and bounced down the grassy slope, her father’s eyes widening in shock as her momentum carried her halfway across the green, until she collided with the lone palm tree in the very middle.

For a few moments, no one moved. Link had slid to the edge of his seat, unsure whether to go over or not. Then Maggie pulled herself up into a sitting position, a sheepish smile on her face. “Well,” she said, “that was fun!” Then she looked at the ruffled condition of her dress. “Didn’t do these clothes any favors th…”

_ Conk! _ One of the coconuts that grew in the tree had been loosened by Maggie’s impact, and chose that very moment to drop, giving a glancing blow to the back of her head. The brunette went down again, this time clearly unconscious.

Now Link was up, sprinting over to the tree under which she lay, the children clearing a path for him. Her father was also on his way down, but obviously couldn’t set the same cracking pace Link had.

When Link got to her, he immediately sat on his knees and propped her up in his lap, gingerly feeling the spot on her head where she’d been hit. “What exactly are you doing?” the father asked brusquely, clearly annoyed by Link’s actions.

Link, in response, looked squarely at the man. Honestly, he’d been absolutely insufferable ever since he’d come into fortune. Could he not tell that he was trying to help? “Sir,” he explained, somewhat more curtly than he’d intended, “I happen to know a few things about injuries. This one’s just a bump, nothing too severe. Could someone run and get an ice pack?” He addressed this last question to the watching children. Mila, the oldest of the bunch (and, ironically, the one whose former home Maggie now lived in), nodded once and rushed up the slope into the main part of town. As she did, Link began to massage a set of pressure points at the base of Maggie’s skull. “I’m trying to wake her up,” he explained, not trusting Maggie’s father to understand, “so she can hold the ice pack over the bump.” That said, he continued his work to do just that, while the father and the other children watched silently.

Mila had returned with the ice pack when Maggie finally began groaning as she was brought out of her daze. She shook her head vigorously to clear it, then hissed at the pain in the back of her skull. Link handed her the ice pack. “Here, hold this over where it hurts,” he instructed. She took the pack and gingerly set it against her head and held it in place as she looked from Link to her father and to the concerned group of children.

“Huh,” she mused, “I wonder why Dad’s dressed up all fancy...wait a minute...uhhhh... _ ugh _ , why’s my memory so hazy right now?”

“You just got knocked out by a coconut,” Link explained gently. “It’ll take a moment for everything to come back. Just take your time.”

At that moment, Maggie’s father cut in, “It was those skull necklaces. The ones you got when you were kidnapped.”

Link shot the man an irritated look, while Maggie’s eyes narrowed as she tried to find a memory of what her father was talking about. Then, after several seconds, her eyes went wide as the blanks began to fill in again. “That’s right!” she exclaimed, “The giant bird took Mila and me...There were some other girls in the cage with us...And the necklaces...I found a bunch of fancy necklaces...and... _ You!”  _ She pointed suddenly at Link. “You were there! You were fighting, and the pirates got us all out onto their ship.”

“That’s right,” Link nodded, ignoring the odd look the father was sending him. “But you used to say that a Moblin gave you those necklaces. You sounded pretty sweet on him whenever you told that story.”

“A Moblin?” Maggie asked, sounding rather disturbed. “Why would I have said a Moblin gave them to me? They were in a corner of our cage. I never realized Dad and I would get rich off of them, though.”

Her father was cutting in again. “Wait, you said this kid was there,” he said to her, indicating Link. “You said he was fighting?”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, he fought a bunch of the monsters guarding us. And he fought that big bird too, so that the pirates could get us onto their boat. Just him, all alone up against that big ol’ thing! It was pretty wild.” Her voice was practically dripping with honey with that last sentence, and she was batting her eyes at Link, who wasn’t sure what to make of the change in her demeanor.

And then Link remembered a conversation he’d had with her barely two weeks ago, right after her return to Windfall. She’d mentioned that she had a soft spot for “wild boys,” as she’d put it. Link’s eyes immediately flicked over to her father; he may not have understood the “wild” bit of her story, but there was no way he hadn’t picked up on her tone and body language.

Sure enough, the father was looking back and forth between Maggie and Link, shock (and probably some annoyance) written all over his face. His mouth kept opening, as if he were about to strenuously object to his daughter’s implication. But over the course of a few seconds, that look grew rather more sheepish, until at length he simply put his hand to his brow in an unmistakable gesture of resignation. Link could swear he heard him mutter, “At least she’s not pining for some stupid Moblin” under his breath.

The near-silence was broken when Maggie purred out, “You know, I never did find any way to repay you for your part in my rescue.”

Link’s gaze went back to her, his eyes going wide.  _ Is this really happening? _ he thought incredulously as he stammered out, “Y-yeah, I-I’m pretty sure you did.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh,  _ I’m _ pretty sure I didn’t,” she insisted, “Besides, I’ve got something in mind that’s a  _ lot _ more fun than some stuffy old thank-you.” Then, without another word, her arms wrapped around Link’s neck, and she used the leverage that gave her to pull herself into him. The kiss she gave him was surprisingly gentle - she must have realized that this was his first kiss and he was nervous, and hoped not to overwhelm him with it. Even so, Link’s hands went out to steady him, coming to rest on Maggie’s waist, inadvertently pulling her in even closer.

And it was then that Link’s mental faculties returned and he realized that he was actually enjoying the feeling of her pressing against him and of her lips rubbing up against his. At that moment, he made a decision:  _ this isn’t so bad _ . His eyes finally closed as he returned her kisses, wordlessly accepting and returning her rather sudden affection for him.

It almost didn’t register in Link’s mind when they finally separated, and, wiggling her fingers good-bye, Maggie stood and practically skipped up into town. Link looked around where he sat, seeing that most of the children had left, but Maggie’s father was still rooted to where he was, his face still bearing traces of his earlier shock. 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Link said sheepishly, “I didn’t expect that either.”

The father rolled his eyes. “You should’ve told me you’d helped save her,” he said, “I wouldn’t have been so short with you. And at the very least she’s not trying to run off and marry a Moblin anymore.”

Then the two broke out laughing. There was just something about the absurdity of this whole situation that completely destroyed all the tension.


End file.
